top_kekfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Top-Kek
Top-Kek launched on the memorable day of September 11 2014. It was created by Lord Lucifer, known to some as Hotdog, and Dr Seitenbach to provide shelter and fun for the oldfags from The Site that Must Not Be Named. After an Indiegogo campaign, one that raised a total of €1875-, those selected for the alpha stage were able to meet again after the great banning spree of 2014. The beta stage launched 8 days after its initial launch. The Site that shall not be Named Chapter The Site that Must Not Be Named, is the website where most of us once came from, until we were banned. Long story short: the admins of that site learned about money, and got their priorities mixed up. Long story long: to get more money, the admins made a deal with internet-advertisers to give them advertising space in return for money. The advertisers, however, only made these deals with websites who kept to a strict set of rules. And so the website made its set of rules strict. The users started to notice that these new rules kind of ruined the fun and started to complain and came up with ideas to solve the problem. Despite the fact that really good ideas were submitted, the admins decided not to listen and just do something completely different that no-one liked: split the community into two. Two websites. One with no rules, and thus turned into chaos. The other with a lot of rules, and thus there wasn't room left for good fun. It was around this time that Lord Lucifer started to spread the word of a new website: Top-Kek. Ofcourse the admins didn't like the idea of someone taking away its users and decided to ban the ones responsible. Not only that, they censored the word "Top-Kek" to "9Gag", which started the Rebellion, around august 15th. What happened next was about to change the ways of the internet forever, like a small snowball rolling down the mountain to become an avalanche that cannot be stopped. For when people started to talk about the banning, they got banned. These bans caused more people to talk about bans and they got banned as well. Those few left decided it was time for action and started to raid The Site That Should Not Be Named. The raid started as a raid of shitposts and soon turned into a pornraid. Of course most people who raided the site, got banned. The admins hoped these bans would put a stop to the revolution. They were wrong. For a new dawn meant a new raid. A gore raid. Of course the admins banned these people as well and, being true chickenshit, they banned everyone who even dared to mention recent events. They even went so far as to censor the words 'top-kek' and ban everyone who they suspected to have come across the word 'kek' at some point in their lives. Beginnings The great banning spree and the censoring of the words top kek was the best thing that could have happened to Top-Kek. It was because of this event that a true anger awakened amongst the users and motivated them to donate as much money to Lord Lucifer's indiegogo campaign. It was the chickenshit nature of the admins that made top-kek possible. And we are grateful. For all that follows on this page, hadn't been possible without them. Matrix OC War Full article can be found here: Matrix OC war. Genius was a genius when it came to making OC. He made all sorts of OC, including Matrix OC. Matrix was also capable of making OC, only he didn't make as much Matrix OC as Genius. When someone pointed this out, the two started fighting a legendary one-day battle known forever as the Matrix OC War. Lord of the Rings OC war Full article can be found here: Lord of the Rings OC war. A summary of the situation is given below. * Gandalf the White said only he was allowed a lot of LOTR gifs. * Lord Lucifer challenged him (but failed to deliver during the war. (In all fairness, he did submit a good one after the war)) * Gandalf didn't have the time for war, so we waited. * Gandalf had the time, but no internet, so we waited. * Matrix started anyway * War * Some hobbits got raped somewhere by TionBlaze. * People liked the rape jokes. * Gandalf joined. * Rape jokes continued. * Whitefang had identity problems. * Rape jokes still continued. * TionBlaze vs. 11thdoctor * TionBlaze died. * War was over. * Rape jokes continued. Mudragal vs. 11thdoctor: Men in Tights Full article can be found here: Robin Hood OC war Since the amount of OC posted after the LotR-OC war dropped drastically, Mudragal challenged 11thdoctor to an OC duel. The latter accepted the challenge and the two users agreed on a set of rules for the battle. They each were to submit 3 posts related to the movie Robin Hood, Men in Tights. At the end of the battle, the amout of keks received on their 3 posts were to be added together and the highest score would be the winner. RavenJuice vs. 7 evil posters At the start of RavenJuice's career as a regular poster and an OC-maker on Top-Kek, he went through a period of experimentation in order to find his own way in making OC. He thus launched a project where he posted scenes from a Scott Pilgrim movie, portraying himself as Scott Pilgrim. In the film, Scott had to fight off 7 evil exes, which RavenJuice changed to 7 evil posters. These posters were 7 users of Top-Kek, chosen at random. During the project, in which RavenJuice posted gifs of the battle between Scott Pilgrim and the posters, Takalisky stepped in by calling his OC Self-Centered. This caused RavenJuice to abandon the project and Takalisky gained a reputation of being the Self-Centered OC Police. Royal Shitposts Full article can be found here: Royal Shitpost Whereas the userbase of Top-Kek hates to see a shitpost on Top-Kek, the dark overlord Lucifer did post a number of posts which could be labelled as a shitpost. Unlike any other user on Top-Kek, Lord Lucifer managed to get away with it and even received upvotes. It is to be believed that users upvote his shitposts because of his royal status as site-administrator. Therefore, any shitposts Lucifer posts but receives upvotes on nonetheless, is known as a Royal Shitpost RaveDoctor Full article can be found here: RaveDoctor RavenJuice + 11thdoctor = RaveDoctor Hotdog Full article can be found here: Hotdog Lucifer is a hotdog. New Fag Alliance vs. DarkCaramel Lord of the Keks Full article can be found here: Lord of the Keks Lord of the Keks is a project launched by RavenJuice to invite users to make more OC on Top-Kek. A webm was submitted in which RavenJuice gave an introduction to a story based on scenes from the Lord of the Rings. The story was adapted to make it a story of Top-Kek users in an adventure concerning the Royal Shitpost. Many users are linked to a specific character in the story and every single user on Top-Kek is invited to add a new part to this ongoing storyline. Javert Javert TK the game: Rise of the Newfags A game that was introduced by TionBlaze based on RPG Maker. That was supposed to be an adventure depicting the arrival of a new user in the world of Top-Kek. Alpha versions were showed by the author, but the production suddenly stopped, probably because of a lack of motivation. For now, the game was not officially cancelled, as TionBlaze sometimes reappears and talks about it, before fading away again. Tales of Top-Kek Tales of Topar Kekkan or Tales of Top-Kek is an up-and-coming massive D&D (Dungeons and Dragons) type of game. Currently, only the first parts of the prologue have been released and the real game is yet to begin. However, it is very likely that Lord Lucifer, who is the Dungeon Master in this game, will never actually launch the game due to slacking. Gandalf vs. Harold OC-war Full article can be found here: Gandalf vs. Harold TL;DR Harold got rekt Self-inflicted raids Top-Kek has had a couple of raids inflicted by its own userbase. Sometimes these raids just happened out of nowhere, but often they were a result of a bored user (mostly IFeelOffended). On such occasions, a user smetimes visit the chatroom and ask the users present to start a raid. The raids so far: * Bear raid * Duke Nukem Raid * John Cena Raid * Socialist Raid * Cheese Raid * Fassbender Raid Mudragal v. IFeelOffended not yet written Userbase Rename Full article can be found here: Userbase Rename The Confusing OC-war Full article can be found here: The Confusing OC War Nancy Full article can be found here: Nancy